The Surprise
by poetic heart 75
Summary: John Cena surprises a reporter backstage and other antics occur. Kind of day in the life of style.


The Surprise

Samantha Ross is your average 5' 7", 115 pound college woman of 28 with long champagne blonde hair and blue/green eyes. She is a mid-western girl from Kalamazoo, MI and was raised by her mom and dad in a typical suburban town. She moved to California when she was 12 years old and grew to love it here. So, she soon called Long Beach her new home. She works at the local event center in downtown Long Beach and drives a normal midnight blue Toyota Prius. She's studying to be a Journalist and eventually wants to work a big magazine one day. She pulls up in a parking place at work and is greeted at the door by her best friend, Jessica.

Jessica: "Dude, you will not believe what I just found out."

Samantha: "What did you find out, Jess?"

Jessica: "We're hosting a live WWE RAW event here tonight."

Samantha: "As in we're gonna possibly get on TV?"

Jessica: "Yes. As in John Cena, Randy Orton, The Shield, Kaitlyn and the whole roster being backstage and many opportunities to be seen."

Samantha: "And I thought it was going to be another boring night at the merchandise booth."

She digs around in her purse and pulls out what looks like Press credentials from her side pocket and a camera case. Jessica is looking at her like she just pulled an alien out of her purse.

Jessica: "What are you doing? Do you often carry a professional camera in your purse and take it to work?"

Samantha: "I'm getting ready for work. What does it look like? I only take my camera on assignment and yeah I carry it in my purse. Women carry stupider stuff why not a camera?"

Upon closer inspection, Jessica realizes that the pass is actually legit and legal.

Jessica: "You have a real press pass? I thought you were joking around when you said you had credentials to go anywhere in any arena."

Samantha: "Yes I have a real press pass. I'm not into forging legal documents. That would be retarded."

Jessica: "Who's going to help me at the merchandise booth if you take off to play Paulie Press Junket?"

Samantha: "I'm sure that David can help you or anyone else on staff."

Jessica: "I don't want to talk sexy wrestlers with David. He's a buzz kill."

Samantha: "You didn't come to work to talk about sexy wrestlers. All you need to know is what super star goes with what merchandise."

Jessica: "Well, I qualify there. I guess I'm going to have to live without you."

Samantha: "Awe, I'd like to feel bad for you, but I'll see you after work. So, I don't."

She flashes Jessica a smile and walks into the Long Beach Sports Arena dressed to nail the interview in her black pencil skirt and low-cut top. She defiantly had no intention of working the merchandise booth tonight. She sees her friend David at the security check point.

David: "Excuse me, lady. Just where do you think you're headed dressed to kill like that?"

Samantha: "I'm dressed to do press work tonight. I even brought my camera encase I need it. Thank you Long Beach Gazelle."

David: "Smart thinking. You do look professional tonight. When do they hire you on full time?"

Samantha: "After graduation next year. Then this will be my full time job."

David: "Good luck, girl."

Samantha: "Thank you honey."

Samantha continues on her way into the press area of the arena. She used her knowledge of all the little back stage entrances to find the area where the superstars hung out before show time. It wasn't long before she heard some familiar voices talking in one of the little green rooms.

"Dude, I could totally kick your ass all over Call of Duty. Name the time and place."

Randy: "Keep telling yourself that, Rollins. I've been at this longer then you have son."

Seth: "I've gone up against Punk and Joe and they claim to be experts at this game. I can take your hands down."

Randy: "All right, Rookie. You're on now. Let's go."

Seth: "That's what I'm talking about."

He hooks up the game system to the TV and puts in Call of Duty.

Samantha: (Under her breath) "Who the hell is Joe?"

Randy: "Come on, Mr. Best in the World. You've got nothing to do for a couple of hours. Play with us."

CM Punk: "I barely even know how to turn on the controller and you want me to play against you two."

Seth: "You're full of shit, dude. We were playing this the other day. Get your ass over here."

CM Punk: "All right, you twisted my arm."

He joins Seth and Randy and deep voice she doesn't recognize comes into the conversation.

Roman: "You kids be nice now. It's not show time yet."

Seth: "It is in Call of Duty land."

Roman: "We recruited another one."

Randy: "Yup."

Seth: (yelling at the game now) "Come on, get out of there. That zombie is right on your ass."

CM Punk: "That still doesn't look like a fucken zombie to me. I got him."

He kills the zombie attacking him.

Seth: "Well, that's what they look like in this game."

Jessica starts laughing and gets the crap scared out of her when John Cena is standing right in front of her.

Samantha: "Holy crap, you just scared the hell out of me."

John: "My bad. I didn't mean to scare you. I see you're a journalist for the Long Beach Gazelle."

Samantha: "Yes. Yes I am. I'm Samantha Michealson."

John: "John Cena. It's nice to meet you. How would you like to be my guest tonight? I can take you all around the whole place."

Samantha: "I would love to be your guest. Am I allowed to take pictures and report on stuff?"

John: "Sure. That's what I want."

She turns on her digital recorder and Cena leads her into the green room. He clears his throat and puts on his best narrative voice in true Cena humor.

John: "As you can see, the life of a WWE Superstar is really hard work."

He points to the guys playing video games. Seth gives a haphazard wave over his shoulder and Randy follows suit.

John: "That would be Randy Orton the WWE Champion on the floor. CM Punk and Seth Rollins on the couch and Roman Reigns over to the left on the other couch.

Samantha: "Hello boys. I won't interrupt your game time. I'm Samantha Michealson."

Roman: "Nice to meet you."

Samantha: "Same here."

John: "A typical call time for us is around 6:00. We all show up 2 hours before show time and this is how we blow off steam."

CM Punk pulls a move that clears the level and sends his and Seth's team onto the next level. Seth throws up his hands like he just won the World Championship and slaps high fives with CM Punk.

Seth: "That was sick, dude. You've got to teach me how you did that."

CM Punk: "I will never tell my secrets."


End file.
